1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inductor type rotary motor that can be used in various devices such as an FA device, an OA device, and an in-vehicle device.
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of the inductor type rotary motor include an embedded magnet type inductor motor as disclosed in Specification of Japanese Patent No. 4207386. In the embedded magnet type inductor, a thin sheet-shaped permanent magnet is inserted in an accommodation portion of a magnetic substance yoke, and a coil is magnetized in a rotating direction. In the embedded magnet type inductor motor, a magnetic flux flows to a magnetic gap through the magnetic substance yoke, and thus a magnetic flux density of the magnetic gap can be raised. Accordingly, torque is large, and the inductor motor is highly efficient.